


the first encounter (an interrupted nap)

by tinycutefauna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: Zoro had been taking a nap the first time he met Luffy.-A little fic from Zoro's POV set in @Origamidragons' 'toragara'
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sake Ceremony 2021





	the first encounter (an interrupted nap)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [toragara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907944) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 



> Hey Jonny! It's not much but I hope you like it <3

Zoro had been taking a nap the first time he met Luffy. He had spent the morning trekking up and down the mountain and had discovered a clearing in the forest where many flat slabs of rocks were spread perfect for sunbathing in. Taking full advantage of the opportunity for some warmth and rest, he had spread himself out fully in his tiger form and lightly dozed off. He rarely encountered animals anymore that sought to challenge him but it was always better to be on guard for his own safety - he had learned his lesson the hard way when he had lost an eye.

He was brought back to consciousness with the awareness that something nearby had fallen. His tail twitched as he remained relaxed with his eyes closed; it gave him an advantage to be perceived as still asleep if anything happened. And then, something  _ did  _ happen. He heard the sound of gravel crunching under what sounded distinctly like a shoe.

Zoro’s good eye flew open.

There was a little boy with black hair and brown skin and a straw hat much too large for his head watching him. He looked too young to be threatening - not much younger than Zoro but definitely not as experienced at fighting - but, at the same time, young enough that maybe he wouldn’t run away or freeze in terror at Zoro watching him. He subconsciously tilted his head as he waited to see what the boy would do.

Unfortunately for him, the boy bounced towards him with a greeting.

In a flash, Zoro bolted away. He had no interest in interacting with a kid, even less in a kid with no sense of self-preservation who was probably going to blab to anyone he came across about his meeting with Zoro. Better to just run away - hopefully, the kid would just forget about him or think he had imagined Zoro there.

It was afterwards that he realised he had foolishly taken his bandana off before changing into his tiger form. It made a good bandage but he had taken it off because it had been irritating his leg where the new skin was growing after his last fight. When he went back to the clearing (that he planned on avoiding from now on), it was gone.

Zoro cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram anytime (I’m @tinycutefauna there too)
> 
> Kudos and comments (even just a <3) are always appreciated!


End file.
